Forever Charmed
by brencon
Summary: COMPLETED. Everything comes full circle. Someone is kidnapping young witches, but what has it got to do with the Pheonix assassins and Chris? Chapter 14 is up. Set after 'Forever Charmed'. Previously known as Charmed Lives.
1. Scrying For Evil

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Constance M. Burge's and The WB's.

**AN**: This is my first foray into Charmed fanfiction, so please, be gentle. After seeing that kick ass series finale, I decided to write a fanfic based around Wyatt and Chris in the Future. Over time, I will explain what happened in the past and connect to the present. Expect appearance's from Wyatt and Chris' sister, Melinda, and all their Cousins. The mention of the past is set after Phoebe's wedding to Coop. Piper will be narrating in a Mary Alice Young kind of way, except still alive. I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter One

**Scrying For Evil**

The year is 2028. My name is Piper Halliwell. My husband, Leo, and I live here in the Manor still, but all our family has grown up and moved out. We have two boys, Wyatt and Chris, and our daughter, the baby of my family, Melinda. Through the years, our lives were hectic, joyful, saddened, amazing, everything our lives could be. This is the story of my family's Charmed lives. Welcome to my life.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Wyatt! I found the demon!" Chris called, leaning over the table looking at the location on the map that the crystal fell upon. He looked to find nobody there.

"Wyatt!" he called out again. The tell tale blue orbs appeared before him and were quickly replaced by his older brother by a year and a half, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"What Chris? I was helping dad out with organising the magical texts in Magic School." Wyatt said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I found the demon that is killing the witches in Golden Gate Park and I thought maybe you'd want to go kick some demon ass?"

"You sounded way too much like Phoebe there." Wyatt replied, smirking. "But, yeah, I am up for some action. Ready to go?"

"Always."

Chris pointed out the demons location on the map to Wyatt, picked up a few potions 'just in case' and the brothers orbed out.

xxxxXXxxxx

At Magic School, Leo Wyatt was teaching a class of young students, most around the age of thirteen. His hair had become slowly white over the years but his looks still remained, as did his magical knowledge. This made him the best candidate to run Magic School. Among the class was a girl with long blonde hair. Her face was slightly tanned and her jeans and blue top made her look like a model. Once the class had finished, Leo called the girl over.

"How are you doing today, Penny?" He asked, placing a book on the shelf behind him.

"Ok, grandpa. Where'd daddy go?" Penny asked, glancing around the room.

"He went off to help your uncle with something at home. He'll be back soon. Here, take this and go read, ok?" Leo said, handing her book entitled 'Fairytales.'

"Ok grandpa!" She said happily, running over to an empty seat, placing the book onto her lap and reading the first fairytale.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Mom! Henry won't stop orbing my cell phone away! MOM!" Sara Matthew-Mitchell screamed. She was standing in the doorway of her brother's, Henry Junior, room. Henry was laughing away on his bed. His sister ran into the room and pulled out his CD holder.

"You orb my phone away; I'll orb your precious CD collection away!" She roared.

"Kids, calm down or I'll orb both your butts in jail!" Paige called out from the kitchen. At 18 and 17, her children still acted like 5 year olds.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Chris, the demon is long gone. All you found was its last meal and something I don't really wanna know. Can't we just go home and search again?" Wyatt asked, watching Chris search through the area.

"I scryed and it told me to come here, and here is where I'll stay till I get my demon." Chris replied, walking through a tree filled area, scanning the are for demons. "But you're right, the demon is long gone. Let's go home." Chris sighed.

"I knew you'd see sense." Wyatt replied, smirking, before orbing out, followed by his brother.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Billie, Patty said she wanted to see some movie out now and then Paula and Prudence said they'd like to go too, could you lend her some money? I promise I'll pay you back, it's just that Coop get's back home tonight and I have our whole evening planned out. He has been gone too long." Phoebe said, placing the casserole in the oven. 'Thank you Piper' she thought.

"No problem Phoebe. Where was he working this time?"

"Sydney, I think…or maybe Rome. I'm never too sure. What I do know is that he is coming home after a week away without any…you know…" Phoebe said, winking.

"Ok, yeah, I get your point. So, what time do you want us all out?"

"Eight o'clock would be best."

"No problem. I'll go tell the girls." Billie said, turning and exiting the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

xxxxXXxxxx

So, nice family, easy life, great kids, wonderful sisters and friends, amazing husband. Little did we know that that was all going to change so soon.

xxxxXXxxxx

**AN: **So, what do you all think? If you thought it was awful, tell me; if you thought it was good, tell me. I need criticism and I need it now.


	2. Checking The Book Of Shadows

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews guys. I've edited the year in the first chapter so that it makes sense. Piper is narrating in a Mary Alice Young kind of way, except still alive. Please review. Here's Chapter 2.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

**Checking The Book Of Shadows**

"Melinda, would you please stop dumping your college stuff at your ass!" Piper called out as she picked up her daughters messenger bag in the sun room. She carried it to the coffee table and placed it there. As she turned to head for the stairs, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. 'Leo and Wyatt are at Magic School, Chris is in the attic and Melinda is in her room, listening to her music. So who's in there?' She thought to herself.

As she quietly but quickly made her way towards the kitchen, she listened to hear snippets of the conversation.

"So if they weren't there, where are they?"

"I don't know, but I'll be finding out after I get something to eat…I'm starved."

"Chris, you are always hungry." Wyatt said, laughing.

"Hello, pot, meet kettle!" Chris snapped.

"Why don't you two keep it down?" Piper asked as she entered the room. Wyatt was leaning against the island, eating an apple and Chris was searching through the fridge.

"Mom, don't do that!" Chris called out, jumping backwards.

"Do you do that when searching for demons?" Wyatt asked, laughing even harder.

"Why are you two down here?" Piper asked, walking over to the sink, lifting up dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Well, I was scrying for that demon that's been killing witches and I found him…or at least where he was last. So I called Wyatt and we orbed to the Golden Gate Park, to find the remains of the demons last meal, but no demon."

Wyatt took a final bite from the apple and threw it in the bin. "I should be heading back to Magic School; Penny's class would have ended a while ago."

"Ok, well, say hi to both her and Michelle from me. And don't forget, family barbeque this Saturday, 4pm, don't be late."

Wyatt walked over to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't Mom. See ya later Chris, bye Mom." Wyatt added before orbing out.

"Later Wyatt. I'm heading back upstairs, see if I can find anything about this demon in the book of Shadows."

"Ok. Oh Chris, on your way, could you tell Melinda to come down here and get her bag?" Piper asked as Chris made his way to the exit.

"Sure Mom." He replied before exiting.

xxxxXXxxxx

As my children went about their daily routine, on the other side of the city, my sister's husband was returning home early.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Hello? Anybody home?" Coop called out as he walked across the living room. Looking around the room, he saw his daughters clothing thrown all over the penthouse.

"Coop, is that you?" Billie asked as she exited from the bathroom. "Why are you home so early? Phoebe is so going to freak!"

"I came home early cause I missed my family….wait, why is Phoebe going to freak?"

"Because she had this whole welcome home dinner planned for you, but the food won't be finished for another hour. I and your daughters are supposed to be at the movie, seeing some girly girl film."

"'Kill It Before It Dies'?" Coop asked, a smile on his face.

"Does that one still exist, beside the many DVDs of it in Phoebe's collection?" Billie asked, smirking as she took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Probably not. So, about this night my wonderful wife has planned out…maybe you and the girls could head out early?" Coop asked as he sat in a chair opposite Billie.

"I guess so…. but Phoebe is still gonna freak."

"I'll handle her, now get the girls and get going." Coop said as he stood and headed for his bedroom.

xxxxXXxxxx

Meanwhile, in my half-sisters home, her children were fighting like….well; let's just say it wasn't as big a fight as the one that caused the Manor to blow up.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Sara, I swear to your aunt Prue, if you don't stop orbing your brother to the bridge I will set the Hollow on you!" Paige cried out as she climbed the stairs. Her daughters, Sara and Jennifer, were teaming up against their older brother, Henry Junior.

"Mom, please, can I just cast the barrier spell to keep them out of my room?" Henry Junior glared at his two sisters. "I'll word it right so that you and Dad can still enter though." He added with a sweet smile to his mother.

"No, Henry, you know that using your powers to help yourself is not what we believe in."

"But it's just a small spell, it couldn't hurt a fly." He said, again glaring at his sisters who were now giggling.

"I said no." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"Fine." Henry grumbled before heading back into his room, slamming his door in the process.

"And you two…"Paige continued, turning to face her daughters. "You know you shouldn't orb anybody anywhere, relation or not. Now go to your room and start your homework.

xxxxXXxxxx

My sister's children are usually so well behaved…at least, around me anyway. I think Paige has told them something to scare them, because they act like angels around me. Although, it helps that they are a quarter whitelighter…or was that half?

Meanwhile, my second child Chris was searching through the book of Shadows, searching for his current demon of the week.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Grimlocks, no. Valkyries, no. Seers, no. Avatars, no. Uggh, why can't I find them!" He muttered, closing the book so hard that it fell from the stand to the floor. Once on the ground, the book opened and pages start to flip quickly. Once it finally came to a stop, the book was open on Pheonixs.

"An elite assassin family of witches….so maybe that thing that we found in the park wasn't meal…maybe it was their last victim." He said. He again read through the information, but unlike before, read to the very end.

"My God….The Charmed Ones faced them almost 26 years ago."

Chris lifted the book and placed the book back on its stand.

xxxxXXxxxx

The Pheonix's, an elite assassin family of witches….and the family that beared a daughter that would become my son's fiancé. Things are beginning to happen like before, except this time Wyatt isn't evil…and I'm not dead. I just hope no other beings from our past come back to haunt us.

xxxxXXxxxx

**AN: **So, there's chapter 2. Sorry for the long delay. Tell me what you think.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

**Explanations**

"Mom!" Chris shouted, standing at the top of the stairs. He started walking down the stairs when she didn't answer.

"Mom!" He called out again, with the same result.

"Where is she?" He mumbled to himself as he stepped into the living room. In front of him, sitting on the couch together, were Piper and Leo, heavily kissing.

"Oh, God, you are both well over the age of 45, you shouldn't be doing that anymore, it is against the law of God and man." He said, shielding his eyes from the sight.

"Oh, quit your yapping. You should be happy you can't remember far enough back, 'cause when you were younger, we had some good times." Piper said, pulling away from Leo's lips.

"I don't want to know!" He screeched, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Why were you calling for me anyway?" Piper asked, standing up.

"I was searching the book but couldn't find anything so I got violent and the book fell to the ground," he said, "which is when it started doing that flipping thing."

"Thank you Prue."

"Yeah. The page that it opened on said that you had faced their kind in the year 2004. The Phoenix's, do you remember them?"

"Are you sure it opened on that page?" Leo asked, standing beside his wife.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked, watching the looks that his parents were throwing at each other.

xxxxXXxxxx

What can I say? My husband is still hot, thank you very much, even if he is fifty five. Back to the topic on hand, how do you tell your son that the witches he is hunting are related to his fiancé to be? More importantly, how do you explain to him that you know this when it hasn't happened yet? While my husband and I figured out the easiest way to resolve this issue, the Elders called Paige to inform her of her newest charge.

xxxxXXxxxx

"He's a student at Baker High, he's 17 years old. His name is Steven Simpson and he needs your guidance." The Elder said, holding out a small picture for Paige.

"Ok, so, how am I going to get close to him?" Paige asked, walking across the available space left on the bridge, towards the Elder and taking the picture.

"Guidance counsellor is your best chance."

"Is he in trouble or is he just your run-of-the-mill witch?"

"It is…unclear. He has just come into his powers and is terrified of them."

"Well, I'll get right on it." Paige is about to orb home when the Elder calls her name.

"Could you please tell Piper 'it is meant to be' she'll understand."

"Okay, sure, whatever." Paige replied, a confused look on her face as the Elder orbed out. Paige sighed and orbed out also.

xxxxXXxxxx

In her penthouse, Phoebe was pulling a bottle of white wine from the fridge and uncorking it. She then checked on the casserole. Whenever in need of food, my sisters always turn to me. I wonder if I should start charging them?

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ok, it isn't bubbling over, the wine is perfectly chilled, my daughters are finishing their work before going to the movies, Billie has money for junk food and tickets and my outfit hasn't been ruined yet." Phoebe said to herself as she set the table. She placed a candle in the middle of the table, beside a single pink rose, and lit it.

"All that's needed now is…"

"Me?" Coop asked, entering the kitchen slash dining room.

"Coop? What are you doing home early?" Phoebe asked, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I missed my darling wife and three wonderful girls, that's why." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well, what are we going to do, the food won't be ready for another 30 minutes….oh wait, I know!" Phoebe said, grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging from the kitchen, through the living room into the bedroom.

"Why, Miss Phoebe, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Never, this is just for my own pleasure. One week is too long." She replied, winking, before closing the door with a swing of her foot.

xxxxXXxxxx

My sister, always looking for….pleasure. At home, Leo and I were still trying to explain to Chris how we met the Phoenix's before. Who said time travel was a good thing?

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to travel back in time to find out?" Chris asked, crossing his hands across his chest.

"No, no time travel needed." Piper replied, moving around the sofa to stand in front of her son, glancing back at Leo with a worried look.

"Then tell me, who are they?"

"Like it said in the book, they are an assassin family of witches, and in the year 2004 we met them. We also met their next generation, a witch named Bianca, both future and present version. You see, she came back from the future in order to….well, we don't need to go into detail there. But she was different than the others, she didn't believe in what they were doing any more and she met you and you both fell in love. Chris, Bianca is your future fiancé." Piper said, stepping towards her son and placing her hands on his arms, rubbing gently.

"My…my fiancé? How?" Chris saw the look his mother gave him. "Ok, so I know how, but…..what was the reason she came back?" Chris asked, stepping out of his mother's hold and running a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't matter any more." Piper said, glancing at Leo.

"I need to…I need to go think." Chris said, before orbing out.

"Well, that went better than could've been expected." Leo said, walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked, turning to face him.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable." He replied, continuing on his way upstairs.

xxxxXXxxxx

Leo is right, it went better than expected, but it was still bad.

At Baker High, Steven Simpson sat in the journalism classroom, working on his article for the school newspaper. His late night visitors, however, where not high school students.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ok, that's it finished." Steven said, moving the cursor to save the article.

"Ms. Dent can print it in the morning." He said to the empty room. He was, again, the last person left in the school after hours, besides the janitor. He stood, reached for his backpack, switched the computer off and moved towards the exit.

"Mr. Simpson, where do you think you're going?" A male voice asked from the dark hallway.

"What? Who's there?" He asked, glancing around the room and then out into the dark corridor.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice replied. That was the last thing Steven remembered, before the world went dark.

xxxxXXxxxx

**AN: **So, there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for chapter 4, currently in production.


	4. Cold Air

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Chapter Four

**Cold Air**

--------------------------------------------

"I have a future fiancé….named Bianca….a witch, who went to the past to help my parents." Chris said to himself. He stood on the Golden Gate Bridge, leaning against the cool metal column.

"Why did she come back? Was it to save me? Or to stop something from happening? I need to find out….but will my parents tell me?"

He moved away from the column, clenched his fists and fought the urge to scream. As he turned, blue lights appeared in front of him and were replaced by his Aunt Paige.

"Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Chris? I'm here to get a better chance of sensing my new charge. He seems to have vanished from existence." Paige said, closing her eyes, a concentrated look on her face.

"You have a new charge? What's his name?"

"Steven Simpson. He goes to Baker High."

"I knew that name was familiar, Sara was talking to me about him, saying how cool he was. He's a witch?"

"Sara, my daughter Sara, knows my new charge?" Paige said, opening her eyes and looking at Chris.

"Sounds like it. I mean, they do go to the same school. I think Sara said that he is some jock, very popular, and that he is the editor of the school paper. If I remember correctly, I think she said he was hot too."

"Maybe I should go ask my daughter about him them." Paige again looked at Chris and saw that his face was paler than usual.

"Chris, are you feeling alright? It's just, you don't look too good."

Paige reached out her hand and placed on Chris's forehead. Chris took a step back, letting Paige's hand fall down.

"I'm fine Aunt Paige, I just found out some news."

"It must've been really bad news, 'cause you look very ill."

"Not bad….I think…I'm not sure how to process the information yet."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, you know you can come to me." Paige said, reaching out and grasping Chris's shoulder.

"Thanks Aunt Paige."

Paige smiled, dropped her hand and orbed home.

"Does she know about my future fiancé too?" Chris asked, leaning against the same column again.

xxxxXXxxxx

As my son contemplated the news of his love life and the ramifications of it on his current life, my daughter was sneaking out of the house, talking on her cell phone to her boyfriend.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Joe, I'll be there in about 15 minutes, so just chill." Melinda said as she quietly and gently closed her bedroom door. She picked up her shoes from the floor and began to tip toe down stairs.

"Of course it will be fine Joe; my brother runs the place now. Ok, I'll see you in 15, bye." Melinda flipped her phone shut and placed it in her jeans pocket.

As she made her way down the stairs, Melinda slipped her shoes on. Once she reached the last step, she gratefully sighed and made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going Missy? It's twelve thirty in the morning." Piper asked, exiting the living room just as Melinda made it to the front door.

"I was gonna go out and, uh, fight demons." Melinda said, confidence lacking in her voice.

"You were gonna see that boy again weren't you?"

"He's not a boy…but, yes I was."

"Melinda, I've told you before that any guy that can only see you after ten o' clock is not worth the hassle."

"No, you're exact words were 'He wants to see you at eleven? He is so a vampire!'"

"I do not sound like that!"

Melinda tilted her head and gave Piper a look that said 'Yeah, you do'. Before Piper could comment on the look she was given, 3 demons smoked into the foyer, followed by a fourth demon that flamed in.

"Comment later, vanquish now!" Melinda said as she flicked her wrist and sent one of the demons into the grandfather clock.

"You take after your Aunt Prue so much, it scares me." Piper said as she joined her daughter and blew up another demon.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be here!" The demon who was flung into the clock shouted.

"OK, well now we know she is, okay!" The demon standing in front of the stairs screamed, an energy ball growing in his hand. He threw it at Piper, who froze it. Melinda then sent it back to the demon, which then exploded.

"As much fun as this is, it's a quarter to one in the morning and I have to be at the restaurant in less than seven hours, so could we please wrap this up?" Piper asked, as the demon on the floor stood up.

"We'll be back soon witch," He said before flaming out, as the final demon smoked out quickly after him.

"I'll be waiting." Piper and Melinda said in unison.

"OK, so maybe going out tonight isn't the best thing to do. I'll call Joe and let him know."

"Good girl, call him then go to bed." Piper said as Melinda took her cell from her pocket and dialled Joe's number, heading back up the stairs to her room. Piper made her way back into the living room.

"Ah, the good old days." Prue said as Piper sat on the sofa in front of her.

"Do you still miss it?" Piper asked, crossing her legs.

"Saving the innocents and vanquishing the evil? Yeah, I do. But I miss my family more. I know that I have Grams and Mom here, but I miss you guys." Prue said, a sad smile on her transparent face.

"But at least we can bring you back to talk, that must help."

"It does, but it's still sore not being involved in my nephews and nieces lives. Speaking of which, how do you think Chris is doing with the revelation?"

"I have no idea; he's been gone since Leo and I told him."

xxxxXXxxxx

As I sat in the living room, talking about nothing and everything with my sister, Wyatt was busy closing P3.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, Jack, did we do well tonight?" Wyatt asked as he placed a chair on a table.

"We did extremely well; people really must link having vintage bands in." Jack said as he closed the till.

"How well is extremely well?" Wyatt asked, placing the final chair on a table and picking up a cloth to wash the bar.

"Let's just say we can pay this months bills and still have money to pay half of next months."

"Whoa. Thank you Love Spit Love." Jack laughed and picked up his jacket.

"I'm heading home; you'll be okay to lock up right?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Wyatt said as he made his way into the back room.

Jack put his jacket on and moved towards the stairs. As he started climbing them, the door opened. "Sorry we're clo…hey Chris." He said as Chris made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Jack, Wyatt still here?"

"In the back. Night Chris."

"Thanks Jack, night."

Chris made his way into the back room to find Wyatt locking the back door.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Hey Chris. Find those demons yet?"

"That's what I was hoping we could talk about." Chris said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

xxxxXXxxxx

My boys are so friendly together, it worries me what it was like before Chris came back to save Wyatt. I'm glad that neither of them remembers it. I just hope that we don't have to explain it to either of them.

xxxxXXxxxx

**AN: **There's chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, please, review.


	5. Over And Out

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Chapter Five

**Over And Out**

--------------------------------------------

Eight in the morning. Time for work. The restaurant business is a lot different than running a club. But with difference comes new skills. Over the years, the restaurant, which I named Charmed, has become very popular with families, professionals and weddings. Today a convention has reserved many tables for their workers and visitors.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Piper, it's your sister on the phone, line 2!" Kevin the host called from reception.

"Which sister?"

"Paige."

"Ok, thanks Kevin." Piper picked up the phone and took her sister of hold.

"You need to change that music, it is too depressing."

"Hello to you too Paige." Piper smiled.

"Piper, I know it's been a long time since I've asked, but I need your help….magical help."

"Why don't you ask one of your kids….or even mine. You know how much Chris likes to vanquish the demons."

"It's not that type of help. My newest charge has gone missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"As in 'vanished from the face of the earth'. Anyway, I met Chris on the bridge last night and he didn't really look up to anything major."

"Well he would, considering the news he had just learned. What time was this at?"

"Around ten. Piper, what news did he learn?"

"Remember Bianca, Chris' fiancé? The Phoenix's?"

"Assassins, right?"

"Right. Well, those are the demons killing witches…obviously not demons though."

"I still don't see why Chris is shocked by this news….unless-"

"Unless Leo and I told him about her and how she came to the past."

"You told him that he came to the past?"

"No. We thought that would be too much information to process. We didn't tell him that he had time travelled or the reason Bianca was there."

"But he was still freaked out. What exactly did you tell him?"

"That Bianca was his future fiancé and she came back to help us."

"Have you seen him since last night?"

"No, but he did come home, I heard his door slam. He just must've left before I got up. What were you asking me to help you with?"

"No, that doesn't matter now. Just find Chris and talk to him."

"Thanks Paige. Before I forget, are you coming to the barbeque tomorrow?"

"Of course, it's been a while since we've had a family gathering. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Yourself, your husband and your children. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Piper hung up the phone, stood up away from her desk and headed for the kitchen.

xxxxXXxxxx

While I started preparing for the incoming cliental, my son's were searching through the Book Of Shadows.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Wyatt, I've looked through that a million times and there is no spell for time travel."

"Chris, relax, it's not like we will actually go back, we just need to have the option."

Wyatt flicked through the book and came to a stop on the page dedicated to the Pheonix assassin family.

"Is this the page you found?" Chris nodded and joined him at his side. "Well, if she is still going to be your fiancé, why didn't mom or dad or Paige or Phoebe write what she came back for in the book?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't tell me why."

"Chris, maybe we should write our own spell to go back in time to see what happened?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go back in time, like, just write a spell that will show us what happened?"

"That would be better." Wyatt closed the book and walked over the table, found paper but no pen. He held his hand out. "Pen!" He called out and it appeared in a flash of blue orbs in his hand.

"You'll need to word it right so that we just see what happened but don't go back in time."

"I know Chris." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I have written spells before."

"Sorry, your majesty." Chris bowed. "Wait, you are a king, so that doesn't….ignore what I just said."

"You get weirder every day."

"What are you two doing?" Melinda asked as she entered the attic, carrying brown bags with Chinese symbols on them.

"Hey sis, why aren't you at college?" Chris asked, walking over to his sister and taking one of the bigger bags from her.

"Thanks. I have a free day today, to work on projects and stuff and decided to restock the potion ingredients." She said, placing one of the bags on the table and another on the floor. As she stood up straight, she saw the pen and paper in Wyatt's hand. "What are you two doing? Demon hunting?"

"Nope. Just…nothing."

"Did mom tell you about the demons that dropped in last night?" Chris and Wyatt look at each other before facing their sister.

"No. What happened?" Chris asked, placing the bag on the ground beside the other.

"Four came in and two left. Did you not see the clock damaged again?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Well, I'm off to meet Joe. If mom asks, tell her I'm with Alyson. I'm going to change. See ya later guys." Melinda twirls around and leaves her brothers to unpack the ingredients and finish their spell.

"Who's Joe?" Wyatt asked as he continued to work on the spell.

"Joe? He's Melinda's current boyfriend. Apparently he is a member of a Something Happens tribute band, long hair, tattoos, earrings, the works."

"And mom let her date him?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head in surprise.

"Not really. She didn't find out until a week ago."

"How long have they been going out?"

"Nearly two months."

"Our sister, she's a crafty one. The spell is finished. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Chris joined his brother side.

xxxxXXxxxx

As my boys began to discover the truth, my daughter was ready to head out.

xxxxXXxxxx

Melinda pulled the red top over head and headed to the mirror. Her dark blue jeans and red top were a sure fire way to make Joe lose his cool. She put her hair into a pony tail and walked back to her closet to find shoes. Living in the Halliwell Manor, she had learned that comfortable shoes would be needed in case a demon attacked. Which is why she had almost twenty pairs of sneakers in her closet. She placed her hands on her hips and thought for a few minutes before finally pulling out a pair of red and white Reebok trainers. She headed back to her dressing table to do her make up when she heard a loud whoosh followed by a crack of thunder.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she jumped to her feet and threw open her bedroom door.

"Wyatt, Chris, what the hell are you doing up there?" She called out as she made her way up the stairs.

"Fine, don't answer me. I'm coming up!"

She reached the top of the stairs to find the attic door closed.

"That door is never closed, rule one in the Manor."

She reached the door and started to turn the handle, only to find it scorching hot. She drew her hand back and blew on it. This time she used her telekinesis to turn the knob and push the door open. As the door opened, a cloud of smoke escaped the room.

"Wyatt? Chris? Are you guys here?" She asked, waving her hand in the air, trying to dissipate the smoke.

"Where did they go?" Melinda muttered to herself as she made her way to the table. On the ground beside her was the Book of Shadows. She reached down and picked it up. She made her towards the pedestal, hand held out, and placed it back. She walked over to the window and threw it open, hoping to make the smoke escape. "Where are you guys?" She repeated, looking out the window.

"They should be the least of your worries." A voice called out from behind her. She twirled around but could not see due to the smoke.

"Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" The voice asked. Melinda began to glance around the room, but the smoke was too heavy.

"Wait a second…I recognise that voice. You were here last night! Why are you here again? Looking for another ass kicking?"

"Nope, just you. Except this time, I know you're alone. Get her." Melinda again glanced around her, before being thrown through the air and hitting the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Grab her!" The demon said again, crossing its arms. "Two down, two to go."

**--------------------------------------**

**AN: **Sorry for not updating, I've been in a writing funk. But I finally got through it. Tell me what you think.


	6. Past, Present and Future Collide

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Italics are what Wyatt and Chris witness and much love going to TWIZ for their transcripts.

Chapter Six

**Past, Present and Future Collide**

--------------------------------------------

xxxxXXxxxx

At 6pm, I left the restaurant in the capable hands of Kevin and the night staff and headed home. I had a barbeque to prepare for. Once I got to the front door of the Manor, my evening plans changed dramatically.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Joe? What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Halliwell, I'm here looking for Melinda. She was supposed to drop by after practice but she never showed so I started calling her but it kept going to voicemail so I decided to stop and check if she was here. When I got here, a plume of smoke was escaping the attic." As Joe was telling Piper this tale, Piper had unlocked the front the door and began to open it, her panic levels rising.

"Smoke? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok Joe, thanks for telling me. I'll have Melinda call you later, she probably just fell asleep."

"What?"

"Yeah, ok, bye now." Piper said cheerily before slamming the door in his face and turning to move towards the stairs.

"Melinda!" She called out, receiving no reply.

"Chris! Wyatt!" She called out again, to no avail.

"Where is everyone?"

xxxxXXxxxx

As I searched for my missing children, Paige had arrived at Baker High trying to find clues about her missing charge.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, Sara said he was working on his article in the journalism room, that was the last time anyone saw him…I guess I should start there."

Paige moved through the empty corridors that she had last walked through over 22 years ago with Phoebe.

"This place has not changed." She said quietly.

For the next few minutes Paige walked in silence and finally reached the classroom.

"Well, everything looks okay." She whispered, entering the room. "No broken computers, no blood stains, or scorch marks. Still doesn't feel right." Paige moved towards the back of the room, glancing around to spot any clue. Out of the corner of her eye, a small light was blinking underneath a table.

"Well, that doesn't seem right." She said to the empty room. She walked over, got onto her knees and reached under the table. As she pulled her hand out she found a cell phone, the battery down to its final bar.

"Let me guess…Stevens cell phone. Now I have something to scry with." Paige got to her feet, rubbed her knees, pocketed the phone and orbed out.

xxxxXXxxxx

As Paige finally got a clue to Steven's whereabouts, my boys finally arrived at their destination.

xxxxXXxxxx

"What is this place?" Wyatt asked, walking around the darkened room.

"It kind of looks like…the back room of P3…only not so modernised….crap, did we time travel!" Chris sighed, running his hands through his hair.

_The door opens to the darkened back room. Chris turns on the light to find a woman sitting in the chair patiently waiting for him. She looks at him. He recognizes her instantly. Chris closes the door softly behind him._

"_Bianca."_

"Holy crap, this is too weird." Chris said. He walks over to his counterpart and waves his left hand in front of his face but the other Chris does not notice.

"So this is Bianca? She is kinda hot." He looked at her before joining Wyatt across the room.

_The woman stands up and they move toward each other. Chris shakes his head in confusion._

"_I don't understand, what are you doing here?"_

_She places her finger against his lips to stop the questions._

"_Shh. There'll be time to explain later." _

_She turns her wrist up where we see a bird-shaped birthmark on her inner wrist. She intimately drags her finger down his neck and lower still down his chest._

"OK, I do not need to see my brother have sex." Wyatt chuckled. The room suddenly flashes white and they are transported to the bathroom at the Manor.

"God, please don't let me see you having sex in the bathroom." Wyatt groaned, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Shut up Wyatt!" Chris growled, dropping the toilet seat and sitting on it.

_The bathroom door opens and Chris enters. He closes the door, flips the light switch and heads towards the sink and unbuttons his shirt. He checks the festering wound in his chest. It seems really painful. He stares at it in the mirror for a while, then slowly buttons up his shirt, his face pained with the memory of Bianca. _

_He bows his head and sighs heavily. He lifts his eyes to the mirror, digs into his pocket and takes out an engagement ring. He looks at it with a sad look. He looks away from the ring into the mirror. He sighs heavily again and tucks the ring back into his pocket. He exhales deeply and exits the bathroom, turning off the light before he leaves._

"OK, so it looks like she dumped you bro." Wyatt commentated, standing up and turning the light back on.

"That it did."

The bathroom flashes white and they are transported to arboretum, the sunlight shining down.

"I'm not liking this jumping from scene to scene thing." Wyatt muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

_The Golden Gate Bridge in the background, the gardens in pristine condition. Chris orbs in, in front of the angel statue. It takes him an unusually long time to orb, the lights travelling slower than usual. Chris gasps in pain, barely managing to sit on the stone bench. Once seated, Bianca steps out from behind the statue._

"_You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know? It could kill you."_

"_Is that what you want?" Chris asked, failing to hid the hurt that is seeping from his eyes._

"_If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead. All I want to do is bring you back."_

"_How'd you know I'd be here?"_

"_Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. I mean, this still is our spot…isn't it?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No, this is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember"_

"_We were naïve to think we could change anything, to stop him."_

Chris and Bianca vanish from the arboretum, leaving Wyatt and Chris to contemplate alone.

"Ok, so, not only did my fiancé go back in time, but apparently I did too. Is this making any sense…at all?" Chris roared, plopping down on the stone bench, in the same spot that his counter part sat on.

"Well, sort of. It seems the two of you came back in time to save the world from someone. I wonder who it was?" Wyatt asked, joining his brother on the bench.

"Whoever it is, he must be pretty bad ass to have made go back in time. Why didn't our parents say that I went back in time too?"

"Something must've happened…something bad."

The world flashes white and the boys are transported to the attic, it is empty and the Book is missing. But it looks in the same condition as it does in their time.

"_You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that" Chris said, causing Bianca to laugh._

_They both walk over to the Book of Shadows, a holographic display version. Bianca passes her hand clear through the image._

"_Sure you can summon the real book?" She asked_

"_Yeah."_

"_Away from him?"_

"_Yeah, but we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."_

The pair vanish again from sight and Chris and Wyatt sit on a sofa.

"So, we're, what, in the future now?"

"I guess so." Wyatt replied, looking around the room. "Mustn't be vary far in the future though, cause that is the new chest that mom bought a few weeks ago." Wyatt points to a brown chest beside the attic door.

"We didn't say we wanted to go to the future in the spell did we?" Chris asked, placing his elbows on his knees.

"No." Wyatt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. He reads over the writing and holds it out for Chris to take. "No were in the spell did it say we wanted to see the future."

"So, where the hell are we?" Chris asked, once he finished reading the piece of paper. He handed it back to Wyatt, who rolled it up in a ball and put it into his pocket. The room again flashes white and Chris, Bianca and a group of demons appear.

"_Welcome home Chris."_

"Oh my God." Wyatt said, standing and taking long strides to stand in front of the demons.

_The demons step away from to reveal a young man standing in the shadows at the back of the attic. The young man steps forward into the light. He looks at Chris – cold, confident and radiating dark power._

"_Hello Wyatt."_

"Wyatt?" Chris said, standing up quickly.

xxxxXXxxxx

My boys discovered the truth. How will they deal with the revelations? At her penthouse, Phoebe was busy finishing her article.

xxxxXXxxx

"Ok, that's it finished…finally." Phoebe saved the article and stood up, stretching.

"Finished honey?" Coop asked, exiting the kitchen, holding too coffee cups.

"All's well in the love lives of my readers for another day." Coop handed her a cup. "Thanks." They both sat on the couch.

"So, when does the film end?" Phoebe checked her wrist watch

"In about half an hour. This film must be a good one, it's the second time they've seen it in 3 days."

"Wow, that's a big deal, the last film they liked this much was fight club three with Frankie Muniz."

"He is a cutie, to quote Patty." Phoebe smiled, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip. She groaned when the phone beside her rang. She placed the cup on the coffee table beside her laptop and reached for the phone.

"Hello? Piper, hey…slow down, what's the problem?" Phoebe stood and moved towards her bedroom to get shoes and a jacket. "Ok, I'm leaving right now. Ok, see you in twenty minutes." Phoebe hung up, put the jacket on and sat on the coffee table to put her shoes on.

"What is the rush?"

"Melinda, Wyatt and Chris are missing." Phoebe said before jumping up, grabbing her car keys and running towards the door.

**--------------------------------------**

**AN: **There's chapter six, my longest chapter for any story ever, tell me what you think.


	7. Run

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To Briankrause, Melinda was taken by the demons at the end of the chapter 5.

Chapter Seven

**Run**

--------------------------------------------

"Wait, what do you mean, missing?" Coop asked, moving from the sofa towards Phoebe.

"As in not answering her calls and vast amounts of smoke being found escaping the attic."

"I'm coming with you."

"Not really a problem for a cupid, but if someone needs to find love, I'll give you a call."

"I meant I'll take you. I have a magical form of transportation remember?"

"Oh, right, you do. That ring of yours."

"Yeah, that ring of mine." Coop took Phoebe's hand and they hearted out of the room.

xxxxXXxxxx

As my sister and brother-in-law headed to my home, my half-sister was scrying at her home for her lost charge.

xxxxXXxxxx

"C'mon, c'mon, drop already!" She mumbled, swinging the crystal around over the map.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Sara asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Trying to find Steven Simpson."

"Steven Simpson? As in Steven Simpson that goes to my school Steven Simpson? That one?"

"The very same."

"Why are you looking for him? I thought he just ran away?"

"Would a teenager run away without their cell phone?" Paige asked, holding out for her daughter to see.

"Not in a million years. Still, why are you looking for him?"

"He's my latest charge. The Elders asked me to guide him."

"He has powers? I knew it, I so totally knew it! Jennifer totally owes me twenty bucks."

"Wait, you thought he was magical?"

"Yeah. One time in AP English, I saw him hold out a pencil in the palm of his hand, then let go of it."

"Yeah, and?"

"The pencil remained standing in his hand. It was totally like that scene from 'The Craft.'"

Sara moved towards the fridge when the phone rang. She pulled it from it's stand and answered it.

"Hello, Mitchell Residence? Hey Aunt Piper! Sure, she's right here. One second." Sara said cheerily, holding out the phone to her mother. Paige took it. Sara moved back towards the fridge.

"Hiya Piper, how g-? Missing? No, of course, I'll orb right over. No, its fine, I'm on my way." Paige ended the call and placed the phone on the map beside the crystal.

"What did Aunt Piper want? Who's missing?" Sara asked, opening the fridge door.

"Your cousins."

"Which ones?" She asked, pulling out a bottle of water. Paige made her out to the hallway, grabbing a jacket from the hall stand.

"All of them." She called over her shoulder as pulled the jacket on and orbed out.

"What?" Sara shouted, heading out into the corridor. "Mom? All three of them are missing?" She asked to the empty corridor. She grunted, stamped her foot and headed back up the stairs.

xxxxXXxxxx

As I rounded up my sisters, I summoned my husband from Magic School. I figure that his knowledge of everything magical may be needed. In the meantime, my daughter was waking up. And she was not alone.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ouch." Melinda said, pulling herself off the ground and reaching up to the back of her head. She gently applied pressure to the back of her head and gasped as she felt the size of the lump growing there. "Ow, that hurt." She blinked and dropped her hand, looking around her darkened cage.

"Where the hell am I?" She muttered, placing her hands on her hips and looking around, which didn't help cause it was too dark.

"You're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure." A voice said from in front of her…the same voice of the demon that took her earlier.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell have you taken me? And why is it so dark in here?"

"The first question I won't answer, the second one, well, I thought you'd figure that one out before now. And the last one, well, I can fix that." Suddenly flames flickered on the side walls, the room has become visible. Opposite Melinda, lying on a bed was a boy of around 17.18, with light hair, fair skin and green eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a faded red shirt. On his right cheek was a large, purple bruise. "Who's the kid?" Melinda asked, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"A witch, like yourself."

"And why are we here?"

"Because…" the demon paused for dramatic effect. "I'm not gonna tell you my leader's plans, what do you think I am, stupid? You're the daughter of a Charmed One."

"Great. Well, you know me, I don't know you. How can I send you that thank you gift basket for this wonderful accommodation?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Huh. He said you were smarter than this."

"He? Who's he?"

Melinda rushed to the metal, but was shot backwards. She grunts as she hits the ground. Wiping off the dirt, she picks up a rock and throws it in front of her. It crumbles into dust.

"Forcefield, just perfect." The demon laughs and leaves the Melinda's view.

"Come on Mom, find me." She said, looking upwards.

xxxxXXxxxx

My daughter kidnapped by an unknown demon. Seems awfully familiar, doesn't it? At my home, my sisters arrived, one in the kitchen, the other in the conservatory.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Piper!" Paige called out, seeing no one in the kitchen with her. She pushed open the swinging door. She walked out through the dining room and saw her sister sitting in the living room, Book of Shadows open on her lap.

"Piper, I'm here." Phoebe said as she and Coop made their way from the sun room.

"Me too." Paige said, sitting on the edge of the couch that Piper was sitting on.

"Now, explain. What the hell happened?"

"I came home from the restaurant at around six thirty. Standing on the porch was Melinda's rocker boyfriend Joe. He said to me that Melinda was supposed to meet him but never showed. Then he said that when he got here, he saw smoke billowing out of the window in the attic. That was twenty minutes ago. I spent the time before calling you searching each room in this house and calling out to all three of them at least a dozen times. Nothing happened." Piper released in one breath. She swallowed a sob and took a deep breath.

"Did you try the 'to call for a lost witch' spell?"

"I did, three times. Nothing."

"Maybe if we all said it together?" Paige offered.

"The power of three is more powerful than the power of one." Phoebe stated. Piper began flipping through the pages, searching for the spell. Frustrated that she couldn't find it, she knocked the book to the floor.

"Honey, breathe. We'll bring them back." Phoebe cooed as Paige lifted the book from the ground and began to search its pages for the spell.

"Got it. Ready?" Paige stood and held out the book in front of her, which Phoebe took. Her sister's joined her side, Phoebe on the left, Piper on the right. Paige held out both hands. "Knife!" In a flash of blue and white lights, an athame appeared in her hand. "Cup!" In more blue and white lights, a small cup appeared in her other hand.

"Let's do it."

"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, who call you near. Come to us and settle here." Paige pricked her finger with the knife, passed it to Piper. She did the same ritual and passed the knife back to Paige. Seeing as her hands were full with the book, Phoebe motioned for Paige to do it. She pricked Phoebe's hand. All three sisters held their pricked fingers over the cup and let their blood run free. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

xxxxXXxxxx

As me and my sisters tried to summon my children, my two boys were casting the spell to return home. With another whoosh, a crack of thunder and a large abundance of smoke, they returned to the present time in the attic.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Ok, where the hell is mom? I so need answers!" Chris said, tearing the sheet with the spell up.

"_You _need answers? Did you just find out that you should be this big bad ass that would destroy humanity?" Chris shook his. "Then quit whining."

"Wanna go get some answers?" Chris said, moving towards the attic door.

"Hell yes."

-------------------------------

**AN:** There is chapter 7, please, please, please review!


	8. Learning The Truth

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter Eight

**Learning The Truth  
**

--------------------------------------------

xxxxXXxxxx

My happy, care-free life is crumbling around me. My boys are home, my daughter is still missing. And where the hell is Leo?

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, do you think we've seen that film enough now?" Billie asked as she and the three sisters entered their home.

"Maybe." Patty said, dropping onto the couch.

"For this week at least." Prue said smiling, joining her sister on the couch. Paula stretched, yawned and moved towards her bedroom.

"I'm wiped guys, see you in the morning."

"Night." Billie said, heading into the kitchen. "Do you guys want some popcorn?" She asked.

"Sure." Prue said, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flicking the TV on. Malcolm in the Middle came on screen. "Ooh, Frankie! It's a Malcolm rerun!"

"Excellent. Yeah, popcorn is definitely in need now Billie, thanks!" Patty added, leaning back into the couch.

Smiling, Billie entered the kitchen. She expected to find Coop and Phoebe having a candle lit dinner. The room was empty.

"Where are they?" She whispered.

xxxxXXxxxx

Back at the Manor, myself, my sisters and Coop were making our way to the stairs when Leo arrived. Lucky for him, he's human, otherwise I'd would've blown him to pieces.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Sorry for not getting her sooner Piper, I had to finish off some paper work at Magic School." Leo said as Piper turned to face him. The look on her face made him want to jump free from his skin. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the problem of our missing children, but other than that, everything is peachy keen!" Piper snapped, clenching her fists.

"Missing? All three of them are missing?" Leo asked, his lower jaw dropping.

"Who's missing?" Wyatt asked, as he and Chris started climbing down the stairs.

"You, Chris and your sister. Obviously just your sister then." Paige commented, shaking her head. Wyatt and Chris took the final steps off the stairs and stood firm on floor.

"Where were you two that made it so you couldn't hear my calls?" Piper asked, rushing towards the two of them and hugging them tightly.

"We…we were doing a little investigating." Chris said, not looking at anyone but Wyatt.

"The missing witches case?"

"Not exactly." Wyatt said as his mother pulled back.

"Then what were you investigating?" Phoebe asked.

"The past, the whole Bianca coming to the past to help me thing, and then it lead us into some weird future where I was this big bad evil doer and Chris here was the saviour of us all. Why didn't you ever tell us…tell me?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms protectively around his chest.

xxxxXXxxxx

As my husband and I thought of the best answer to give Wyatt, Bianca was running away from a demon. Isn't she magical? Why is she running instead of protecting herself?

xxxxXXxxxx

"Come on." Bianca mumbled, rounding a corner. "Come on, follow me." An energy ball crashed into a wall to her left. "Good demons."

Bianca came to a stop in a dead end alley. She turned around. Another energy ball crashed over her shoulder, burning the wall.

"Bad demons, don't you know how to kill anyone these days?"

"Shut your mouth, witch. We used to be on the same side, now you should be bowing at our knees."

"You're still on the same side…with my kind. I just don't believe in killing innocent people. Haven't since I was four years old. These days, I kick demon ass, hoping to make the world a better place."

Bianca dived at the demon and reached into his chest. She pulled its heart out, watched as it burned into nothingness in front of her. She dropped the heart as it became a light. Within seconds, any sign that a demon was here vanished without a trace.

"One down, a gazillion to go." She said, moving out of the alley onto the main street.

xxxxXXxxxx

Bianca. Does she even have a last name? In the cage, Melinda was looking for an escape route. Her roommate was coming to.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, the forcefield probably stops people from orbing in and out, stops people from hearing their daughter's cry for help. My power of telekinesis can't help, unless I figure out a way to move the forcefield away from me." Melinda said, looking around her prison. On the bed of bones, the other victim sat up.

"What… what the hell? Where am I?" He said, looking around. His eyes find Melinda. "Who are you?"

"I'm Melinda…are you a witch?"

"A what? Are you crazy? Witches? Those aren't real, except for in Buffy films or comics. Did you hit your head? Does Elvis talk to you?"

"Fine, next time I won't help."

"Next time?" The boy asks, standing up. "Are you saying I'm going to be kidnapped again?"

"If you're a witch, and as powerful as these particular demons think you are, then yes."

"Stop saying that word!" He said, rubbing the side of his face.

"Witch? Demon?"

"Both!" He shouted. The metal gate to their room opened. The same demon from last time entered the room.

"So, any chance of some food? And I mean fruit and vegetables, not rotting flesh."

"Your being sarcastic. Why do humans always resort to that when angered?" The demon asked. Neither Melinda nor Stephen replied. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you, my master will be visiting you soon, so try to look…upbeat." The demon smirked and left.

"Upbeat? UPBEAT? Is he freaking serious! He has us locked in a cage, how the hell can we be upbeat?" Stephen roared, running towards the metal gate. Before Melinda could attempt to stop him, he walked into the forcefield and was sent flying backwards. "What the hell?" He said, sitting up on the ground.

"Magical forcefield." Melinda said, taking a seat on the bed, leaning her head against the wall. "So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Stephen asked, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"That you were a witch."

"I told you before," he started, jumping to his feet. "I am not a witch!" He roared. Suddenly, he grasped his head in both hands and rubbed. The clothing on the bed of bones went on fire.

"If you're not a witch, I'm a demon."

"Did I…did I just do that?"

"Yep. Great, locked in a cage surrounded by a forcefield with a firestarter that doesn't know he's a firestarter. Could my life get any crazier." Melinda moved the burning rags with her magic to the ground and sat back down. "What's your name anyway?"

"Stephen." He replied, sitting beside.

"Hi Stephen, I'm Melinda."

xxxxXXxxxx

Another firestarter. Been over twenty five years since we met one. The last one almost killed us. Back at the Manor, Coop, Phoebe and Paige have left, leaving me, Leo and our sons to deal with the revelations.

xxxxXXxxxx

"An Elder did that?" Chris asked, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Yes. But, in his own deluded mind, it was for the greater good."

"Just like Billie and Christy." Wyatt said, trying to understand.

"Not exactly. Gideon acted of his own accord. Billie and Christy were both tricked into their actions. They can't be blamed for the way they acted."

"And the Elder, what happened to him?" Chris asked, looking from his mother to his father.

"What?" Wyatt asked, noticing the looks his parents shared.

"We've come this far, Piper. I think they can handle this too."

"I hope you're right Leo."

"What do you think we can handle? What happened?"

"I killed him, out of my rage of what he did to both of you. He killed one and made the other turn evil. After I did that, I lost myself in the guilt. You're mother, you're aunts and you two, you drew me back to the real me."

A moment of silent arrived. The whole Manor was quiet. After five minutes, Piper spoke up.

"Did you two see Melinda before you did your time travelling?"

"She was here, she said she was meeting up with her new boyfriend, Joe I think. She said she was going to change, then head out to meet him. Why, what's the problem?"

"She's missing." Piper said quietly, looking at the shocked faces of the most important men in her life.

-------------------------------

**AN:** Please, I need my reviews otherwise no new chapters for a while. Click the button below. Please.


	9. The Next Generation

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Thanks for the seven reviews for the previous chapter.

Chapter Nine

**The Next Generation**

**------------------**

xxxxXXxxxx

I haven't started pulling my hair out. But it's only eight o' clock. Melinda hasn't returned. And we still can't find her. An enemy from over twenty years ago returns. Is this connected to everything?

xxxxXXxxxx

"Master, the girl is getting aggressive. She just threw Makus into the wall. And the fire starter. He threatened to set me on fire if I didn't free them both."

"We can't let intimidate us. I have gone through too much, planned too much over the past twenty years to have everything ruined by the daughter of a Charmed One."

"But master, once they figure out it's you, it won't be just one, it'll be all the children and the Charmed Ones. We couldn't survive an attack. The generation has been well trained." The master smiled and lit up an energy ball.

"So have we."

And the master threw the ball at his servant, and the servant blew up.

xxxxXXxxxx

Demons. Always there, kidnapping and killing. Maybe the Avatars were right. Who cares about free will if there's no worry about being killed?

xxxxXXxxxx

"Mom, how are we going to find her?" Chris asked, following his mother and father into the attic. At his heels were his brother, his aunts and Coop.

"I don't know, but we have to try everything."

"We've already tried everything!" Phoebe groaned. Coop took her hands in his.

"Honey, relax. We'll find her. It's just a matter of time."

The tinkling sound of bells announced the arrival of someone at the door.

"And time is exactly what you don't have." Prue said. She moved forwards and her form became solid.

"Prue? Why are you here? And solid for that matter?" Piper asked, opening the Book of Shadows.

"Mom and Grams and myself wanted to help out, but the Elders would only allow one of us to go."

"And how can you help?" Leo asked, standing beside Piper.

"I may have a solution to finding my niece. And your charge." Prue added, nodding at Paige.

"Stephen?"

"What about all the witches that were killed?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms.

"These demons that kidnapped Melinda and…Stephen, wasn't it?" Paige nodded. "Killed the witches you found. And they're already moved onto their next target. I believe you've already met. Bianca. I know you thought it was the Phoenix's, but it wasn't. They were just set up so that you would think it was them."

"Bianca?" Chris asked. Prue smiled at him and nodded. Chris dropped onto a chair.

"Did the Elders tell you all this?" Paige asked

"Of course not. They wouldn't want to change anyone's minds, free will and all."

"Pacifists." Piper mumbled.

"I don't understand why they set up the assassins." Chris asked, looking puzzled.

"So that they could draw out Bianca and take her." Prue dropped onto the couch and crossed her legs.

"So how do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"We've been watching over you all."

"So it was you who flips the pages of the Book?" Wyatt asked.

"That's me. We have a potion to brew."

"Who's the demon we'll be vanquishing?" Piper asked, moving to the table and uncorking a bottle.

"Nomed."

Piper, Paige and Phoebe look at each other with some recognition and return their gaze to Prue. None of them spoke for a while until Piper.

"Why is that name familiar?"

"Remember the demon who warned you what the Triad were going to have Billie and Christy to take in the Hollow. That was Nomed."

"He warned us he'd be back…." Paige started.

"When the next generation was ready." Phoebe finished.

"I can't believe he dared to come back. Does he really think he'll be able to stop us all?"

"He does and, if he gets Bianca, he will." Prue said, rising to her feet and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get started on that potion."

"What is the potion for?" Paige asked.

"Bringing her to us."

xxxxXXxxxx

Wow, my sister, mother and grandmother have been paying a lot of attention to our lives. It's a little creepy. Below, Melinda was sitting on the floor, chanting quietly as Stephen leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes moving from the door to Melinda.

xxxxXXxxxx

"What are you doing exactly?" He asked, moving from the wall.

"I'm trying to draw my power and move the force field away from us so that I can call to my mom and she can save us. Now shush!"

"Sorry. Jeez, are all witches this testy?"

"Ask yourself that question, seeing as you are a witch too."

Melinda grunted and dropped her head. The door flew open. She jumped to her feet and flicked her wrist. The demon crashed into the wall, groaned and stood up.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not as much as you will. My master is on his way."

"Finally, I won't have to deal with the flunkies anymore. What happened to the other one?"

"What's about to happen to you!" The demon tightened his jaw, lit an energy ball and threw it at Melinda. Before Stephen could react, Melinda had redirected the ball at the demon, and he went on fire before exploding. Through the smoke, Nomed entered the room.

"Another useless toady. I need to get ones with better anger management." He clapped his hands and moved closer to the duo.

"So, how are you tow finding the Underworld? Cosy?"

"Little cramped." Stephen joked. "Now, tell me before I lit you on fire, who the hell are you?"

"Did my demons not tell you?" They shook their heads. "Fools. My name is Nomed." He looked at Melinda. "I know your mother."

"Of course you do. What did she do, kill your own master? Your girl? Save your victim?"

"Actually, she saved me. Saved the next generation."

"And you have us because?"

"You're not ready for that information. Give it some time. You may end up liking this…I guess 'cave' is the proper word. I'll be back soon. I'll have food sent down soon. Don't want you dying before I need to kill you."

Nomed smiled, clapped his hands again and exited the room. Melinda angrily threw the bed of bones into the door after it closed behind Nomed, shattering it into pieces.

"I hate demons." She shouted.

"I'm getting that." Stephen smirked. He moved to her and took her hand. He led her back to the wall and sat down, pulling her down beside him.

"How old are you anyway?" Melinda asked as Stephen stroked her arm.

"I just turned eighteen. You?"

"Nineteen in a few weeks."

"That's enough chit-chat, don't you think?" Stephen asked quietly.

Melinda's heart rate quickened. "Yeah." She muttered. Stephen leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

xxxxXXxxxx

Sara is going to be quite angry. But at least my daughter is with someone magical.

xxxxXXxxxx

"How do these demons keep finding me?" Bianca roared, ripping up a sheet and tying the shredded cloth around her bleeding arm, stopping it.

White lights and bells suddenly drew her away. In her place, Nomed and two demons shimmered in. Nomed moved forward and lifted a piece of the sheet.

"Too late."

----------------------

**AN: **So, tell me what you think.


	10. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Thanks for the eight reviews for the previous chapter.

Chapter Ten

**What Just Happened?**

**------------------**

The cloud of white lights dances before them. As everyone else takes a step back, Chris takes a step forward. The lights vanish, and in its place is a woman…a beautiful woman. With bloodied arms and a tight fitting outfit, you'd think she was a victim, but the air around her was one of strength, power, and she quickly knocked Chris to his ass.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, raising her arms in a defensive manner. Wyatt steps towards his brother and offers his arm. Pulling his brother up, Wyatt looks back at his mother.

"Definitely his type."

"I have a type?" Chris asked, rubbing his chest where Bianca kicked him.

"I'm his type?" Bianca snarled, taking a stepping forward. When she notices the other women, a look of recognition crosses her face.

"Don't I know you?"

xxxxXXxxxx

While we deal with that confrontation, my daughter and Boyfriend? Well, whatever he is, both of them were talking.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, you're Sara's cool, kick ass cousin?" Stephen asked, kissing Melinda's cheek.

"She's mentioned me?"

"Well, she kept trying to get me ask her out, so she kinda told me her life story…you came up quite a bit. Did you really burn down the living room?" He asked, smiling.

"It was an accident! I was only 13 and Wyatt was pissing me off. And I didn't burn down the living room…just the couch."

"That's so much better."

"Why haven't I heard anything about your life? I think it's time I get something to laugh at."

"My life is boring in comparison to that of a Charmed One's daughter."

"Well, could you at least tell me about your parents? How many siblings? Any nieces, nephews?"

"I'm the oldest of three, but I'm the only one who lives with my mom. My sisters are 12 and 10 and live with our dad. And just recently I found out I was a witch."

"Well, that's a good jumping off point. How long have your parents been separated?"

"Since I was 15. My parents kept having these major blowouts, and I was left to take care of my sisters."

"Wow. So, responsibility is your middle name?"

"Sometimes a little too much of it."

"Who did you get your powers from? Do you have any idea who it was?"

"Well, my dad used to always go out before I went to bed when I was like 5, but I think that's another reason for the divorce, he was having an affair."

"Maybe a grandparent? It sometimes skips a generation."

"Well, my mom's mom was always talking about being ready for the future, so maybe her? I haven't really thought much about it, being that I was kidnapped and held in a cave in the Underworld."

"Feel better?" Melinda asked, smirking.

"Much." Stephen replied.

And then he kissed her again.

xxxxXXxxxx

If this wasn't a way to ease their fear, I would be worried.

At home, Prue was making another potion, one to vanquish Nomed, with the help of Wyatt, Paige, Leo, Myself and Pheobe. Downstairs, Chris was getting proper bandages for Bianca, as Coop made coffee.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Watch what you're doing there!" Bianca muttered as Chris wrapped the bandgage around the last wound on her arm.

"Well, if you would stop moving around, it would have made the job a lot easier."

"I can't believe I'm actually in the Charmed One's manor. And you're Chris, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Bianca."

"How does your family know my name? It's not like I'm infamous."

"Apparently our families crossed paths many years ago. Don't think too hard about it, it'll just hurt your head."

"How many years ago? Cause you're mom looked really familiar!"

"It was about 25 years ago….why?"

"That was when my mother was killed."

"But can't your kind just reconstitute themselves after they've been vanquished?"

Coop handed mugs to both of them before continuing making more.

"Yeah, if they're vanquished with powers."

"Well, mom just blew yours up, so something else must've happened."

As Bianca contemplated this, Chris cleaned up. Coop raised up his hand with his Cupid ring. Time slowed and he smiled.

"Chris," he said, "Bianca here is the love of your life. You two are destined to be."

Coop moved to Bianca.

"Bianca," he started. "Your whole life was based on the fact that you were here to kill beings of light. But that changed the day you changed. You believe in good triumphantly defeating evil, so that you can have a normal life. Chris is the path to follow to that life you so desperately want. Reach out. Live a lot. Take risks. Love him."

Coop smiled at both of them before moving back to his original position. He wound time up again and lifted the tray of coffee mugs.

"Time to water the heroes."

Coop vacated the kitchen, leaving Chris and Bianca to listen to these now obvious thoughts and feelings.

"So.."

"Yeah?"

They both chuckled at each others nervousness.

"Why is this so embarrassing?" Chris asked, leaning back against the counter.

"I do not know. I feel more…enthused that you saved me all of a sudden. And a certain warm and goody feeling is raging inside."

"A warm and goody feeling? My is more this." Chris said. He pushed himself towards her and kissed her chastely. Before he could end the kiss, Bianca's hand rose up behind his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed hungrily back.

"I forgot the sugar." Coop said, re-entering the kitchen. As the couple broke apart he smiled, grabbed the bowl and moved back upstairs.

"I always know what works."

xxxxXXxxxx

All of a sudden none of my children are single. If one wasn't missing, that would bother me.

At Paige's home, Henry returns from work to find an unwelcome visitor.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Paige, honey, you home?" Henry called out.

No reply.

"HJ?" Nothing. "Sara? Jenny?" He moved from the hallway to the living room and kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

He moved into the dining room and found a man he didn't recognise, with black curly hair.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"

"For the husband of a cop, your wife's safety precautions are a joke." The man wiped a hand across the table and lifted it to the roof. "As is her cleanliness."

"Again, who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Nomed."

"Let me guess, you're a demon?"

"Wow, these past few years as her husband you are so well informed about our kind." The demon rose to his feet and lit an energy ball.

"Know what this is?" he asked.

"An energy ball." Henry replied. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a potion vial.

"Know what this is?"

"A potion. What exactly does it do?"

"Let's find out." Henry smiled, and then threw the potion.

At the same time, Nomed threw his energy ball and both met. The explosion from the mesh was large, it threw both backwards.

"Any more presents for me?" Nomed asked.

"Not at this moment."

Nomed lit a fire ball. And threw it.

----------------------

**AN: **Please don't hate me. Please do review.


	11. Greetings and Freakings

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Is anyone still reading this story? Please, please, _please_ review!

Chapter Eleven

**Greetings and Freaking  
------------------**

xxxxXXxxxx

My dear sister's husband. Has he met an untimely demise? Has the love of Paige's life been murdered? I can't dwell on those thoughts right now. My daughter is still missing.

xxxxXXxxxx

Henry Junior was in his crapped out Toyota. His parents bought it as a gift for him on his eighteenth birthday. Two days later, they had to buy a new engine. He hoped that would work as his cover for being home late. He had been with this girl, Julie McGill, another senior at Baker High.

They had been talking for a few weeks now, and he was getting impatient, so he decided to make the first move. It worked. They would be meeting later to seem a movie. But right now, he just hoped that he got him before his sisters told his mom that they saw him with Julie or that he was late home.

As he drove up the drive to his home, he saw that both his mother and father were already home. He groaned as he parked the car and sighed as he opened the front door.

"Mom? Jen? Sara? Dad?" He called out, dropping his bag on the floor and moving through the hallway to the kitchen. Upstairs, he heard the pounding of his sister's feet from their bedroom and he sighed again. At least they weren't in his room.

The smell of smoke drew his attention to the dining room. "Mom! Dad!" He called out again. He entered the room and his were drawn to the wall.

"Scorch marks…" He murmured, before orbing to his aunts house.

xxxxXXxxxx

My nephew, as much as his sister's annoy him, cares for his family more than anything else in the world.

My other niece's have all relaxed to their bedroom's doing homework. Billie was making a phone call.

xxxxXXxxxx

In Phoebe and Coop's home, Billie was scrying for Phoebe, after the tenth time of receiving Phoebe's answering machine. As the crystal dropped, she grabbed potion ingredients and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a pot, she mixed the contents and set about bringing them to the boil.

"Where are they?" She asked the room.

xxxxXXxxxx

As Billie waits for the concoction to be come to fruition, my family is beginning to plan an attack.

xxxxXXxxxx

"So, we know Nomed is behind this. How are we going to find him?" Phoebe asked, bottling another potion.

"Maybe if we pool our magic, we can summon him." Paige suggested.

"That would only work if he wasn't under protection." Prue said.

"He's under protection? How?" Chris asked.

"Over the past 25 years, he has been drawing powers to himself, making allegiances with other powerful demons, and killing subordinates that have powers he wants or needs." Prue said, wrapping the bandage around Bianca wrist.

"How come he hasn't been working out in the open? Usually demons want us to know that they're coming." Wyatt said.

"He was waiting until the time was right for him and his demons to come forward." Prue said, dumping the bloody rags into a waste bin.

As Prue got to her feet, she turned to face Piper, who was looking the window of the attic onto the street. Prue came up behind her sister and placed her arm on Piper's shoulder, comforting her.

"Don't worry so much Piper, she has Halliwell blood, she'll be fine."

"Yeah. She reminds me so much of you, Prue."

"She reminds me of me too, honey."

"We got to find her."

"We will."

The jingling of orbs and the appearance of blue orbs made Paige jump out in shock.

"Mom?" Henry Junior asked, moving forward towards the centre of the room.

"Henry?" Paige asked in shock. She took him her arms and hugged him.

"Mom, I got home late and Dad was already home and there was smoke, so I went into the dining room and found scorch marks." Henry said all in one breathe. He let out a sob as he threw his arms around his mother.

"Honey, what about your sisters? Are your sisters' okay?"

Henry nodded as his mother wiped his tears away. "Yeah, they're fine. I heard them in their room." He looked around the room at the rest of his family before looking at his mother again.

"What are we gonna do about Dad?"

xxxxXXxxxx

As we contemplated this new information, my daughter's captor was making another appearance.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Miss Halliwell, could you please stop vanquishing my minions, I'm down to my last forty."

"But why? It's so much fun!" Melinda smirked, jumping to her feet.

"Also, could you two keep your hands off each other." Nomed replied, glancing at the pair.

"We'll try." Stephen stated, joining Melinda's side.

"Your family is becoming a bit of a problem. They took my next…guest, before I even had a chance to grab her."

"Well, score one for the good guys." Melinda said, smiling at Stephen.

"Well, let's not celebrate just yet. You see, since your family is intruding on my plans for today, I had to intrude myself in a member of your family's plans for their lives."

"What?" Melinda gasped, taking Stephen's hand in her own and grasping it tight.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'd wager…within the next twenty minutes."

Nomed nodded his head and smiled, bowing as he backed away.

"What did you do?" Melinda whispered as Nomed turned his back on them. "What did you do?!" She shouted.

As she rushed forwards, the barrier threw her backwards. She cried out in pain. Stephen kneeled beside her and took her away from the edge of the barrier.

"Oh God." Melinda sobbed, crying into Stephen's chest.

xxxxXXxxxx

What did Nomed do to Henry? Is he even still alive?

Billie's potion was nearing completion when an uninvited guest arrived.

xxxxXXxxxx

Billie grabbed a potion vial and a cork top. She took the pot of the heat and let the liquid cool.

"Hello Miss. Jenkins." Billie turned to face her visitor.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

He waved his hand and she saw the ring.

"You're a cupid?" He nodded. "I'm here to help you."

"Why are you helping me? Who sent you? What's your name?"

"Okay, my name is Kevin, Coop sent me, and I'm here to help you find love."

"Okay, that's great and all, but first off I need you to give me a lift to the Halliwell Manor. I've placed crystals around the apartment, so the girls should be fine and…" She said, checking the potion. "My potion is ready." She siphoned some of the liquid into the vial, put the cork in and moved over to Kevin.

"Okay, let's get the heart out of here." Billie said, taking Kevin's hand in her own.

Kevin simply nodded and they hearted out.

----------------------

**AN: **Please people, I need feedback, good or bad, it doesn't matter!


	12. Saving the Day

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Is anyone still reading this story? Please, review! Thanks to Nikita for the beta.

Chapter Twelve

**Saving the Day**

* * *

xxxxXXxxxx

Prue's vanquishing potion has finished boiling. She has started to fill up the vials. My stomach is in knots. And now we have another arrival.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Hello? Anybody home?" Billie called out, dropping her hand from Kevin's.

Looking around the kitchen, she noticed all the potion supplies, and the bloody towels.

"Looks like something went down," Kevin said. He followed Billie through the swing door into the dining room.

"So, did you really try and kill the Charmed Ones?" he asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.

Billie stopped in her tracks at his question. It had been so long since she thought of those days and weeks when her mind was clouded with evil…the day she killed her own sister. Sighing, Billie started climbing the stairs two at a time.

"It was a long time ago and a lot of things were going on."

"I know, I watched you."

Billie looked over her shoulder at him. He was following her up the stairs, the apple forgotten.

"You were watching me even back then?"

"Coop told me that you may have needed some help. He set me the task of being your cupid. I watched as your heart was torn in two directions, that off good, and that off your sister. I watched you as your sister died at your hand. And I've watched as time and time again you've lost out on love."

Smirking a little, Kevin twirled Billie around and forced his lips on hers.

"And in these past twenty odd years, I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you."

Stroking her cheek, Kevin kissed her forehead. Hearing Billie chuckle, he asked her what she thought was funny.

"This sounds strangely familiar…we're Coop and Phoebe of the future."

Laughing too, Kevin kissed her chastely.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"We'd better get to the others."

"Yeah, we'd better."

Turning her around again, Kevin gently pushed Billie up the stairs.

xxxxXXxxxx

I'm glad Billie's found someone finally. Over the years, she's notched up a larger amount of lovers that rivalled and surpassed Phoebe's years ago.

My daughter and her boyfriend are checking the cave for weak spots. Melinda was getting impatient. She really is a Halliwell.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Nothing! Again! Ugh, what's the point? No weak spots for either of us to use to our magical advantage."

Stephen moved to her and started stroking her hair.

"Worried about what the demon meant when he said we'd find out in twenty minutes?"

"Yes," Melinda said, sighing. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone here."

"I'll never leave you."

"You'd better not."

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew the couple's attention to the cave entrance. Nomed and a group of demons were standing there…and they didn't look pleased.

"Sorry to intrude, but I have to move you two. Can't have mommy dearest finding you, now can we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel it? Your family is on it's way here. And they are probably pissed off after what I did."

"What did you do?!" Melinda screeched, racing towards the leader. Once again, the protective force field forced her backwards. However, this time, Stephen caught her. Giving her a questioning look, Stephen placed her back on terra firma. She smiled at him and winked before turning to face Nomed again.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Above ground. We already have it set up, so don't try any of your…nasty little spells."

Nomed whistled and stepped out of the other demon's way. One of them was carrying a set of chains. As two demons secured Melinda, the chain-keeper fastened the chain to her feet. Then it was Stephen's turn. Nomed entered the area and checked the chains. Satisfied that they were safely secured, Nomed shoved Stephen out of the room.

Entering the sanctities of Nomed's layout, Melinda used a power that her aunt had before her, astral projection. Thinking that she had just given up, Nomed started laughing.

"Might be a wise move to follow your girlfriends lead. There's no point in fighting. You won't get past us. You will be sacrificed. Accept your fate."

"I can't, not after I just found her. Melinda, wake up! Melinda, don't leave me, please. I promised you I wouldn't, now do the same for me!"

A few moments later, Melinda took a deep gasp of breathe and looked up. Smirking at Nomed, she surveyed the room. 6 demons visible. Good, that's nothing against her families' powers.

"Since we're going to die, tell me what you did."

"I killed your uncle."

"Uncle Coop…? No."

"That's right. I killed the mortal. The parole officer, Henry."

"No, you can't have. You just…you didn't. Please say you didn't."

"I'm sorry, but I can't lie. Demonic constitution. Now grieve. Be mortal. Soon enough, you'll die like one too."

As soon as she heard the twinkling of orbs, Melinda dived backwards, she shouted for Stephen to do the same, which he did, and before Nomed or his demons could even follow what happened, the Charmed Ones and their loved ones slayed the demons.

Piper rushed to her daughter and blew the chains off.

"No one touches my daughter."

"Glad you could come. What do you think of the place?"

"Could do with some couches, maybe a few posters. TV wouldn't hurt," Wyatt said, joining his mother and father as they reunited with their daughter. Chris had remained at home, wanting to have a moment alone with Bianca. Billie and Kevin, knowing that everything was in hand, went back to Billie's apartment.

Paige ran to her charge and orbed his shackles away. Offering him a hand, she helped Stephen to his feet.

"Hi. You must be Stephen, I'm Paige. I'll be your Whitelighter for the time being."

Henry Jr. joined his mother.

"Oh, this is my son, Henry."

"Yeah, I know him. You're dating my cousin Julie, right?"

Confused, Paige turned to her son, "We'll talk about this later."

Forcing herself out of her mothers grasp after hearing her aunt's laughing voice, she felt tears forming and her mouth drying out, remembering the news that the demon had revealed.

"M-m..mom, the demon, he - he killed Uncle Henry…"

"Sweetie, we know. Henry Jr. found the scorch marks when he got home."

Coop and Phoebe hearted in. They had gone home to check on their and Paige's daughters. Everything was fine, so they followed their heart's desire to their niece, Melinda.

"Everything okay here?" Phoebe asked.

"Peachy keen." Paige said. Melinda then burst into tears and ran into Stephen's arms.

"Sara's going to be pissed." Henry Jr. commented. His mother slapped his shoulder lightly and looked at Piper.

"Something I said?"

"Honey, we need to talk. It's Henry. Nomed told Melinda that…he's dead, Paige."

Paige's had a far off look on it before she fell to the ground.

xxxxXXxxxx

We saved the day, but at a price. What use are our powers if the people we love keep dying? Mom, Grams, Andy, Christy, Darryl, Dad…Henry. What's the point if all we get in return is more dead bodies?

xxxxXXxxxx

----------------------

**AN: **This story will be coming to an end a lot sooner that I hoped it would. Not to worry though, I have already started on my next Charmed story, which the first chapter has already been posted. It's called 'A New Day', so check it out. Anyways, there is just two chapters to go.


	13. Heartache

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Is anyone still reading this story? Please, review!

Chapter Thirteen

**Heartache**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

xxxxXXxxxx

Paige's face was pale, as if all the life had been drained from her. We had arrived home two hours ago and she had still said nothing, done nothing, except look through the family album, at all of the pictures of happy moments in our lives.

When she had gotten to the page that contained a picture of her and Henry's wedding day, she broke down in tears and lied down on the sofa. She cried herself to sleep.

I don't know what to do. I keep thinking of what it would be like if I lost Leo, except I had, many times, but he always came back to me.

Phoebe and Coop had taken Paige's children back to their loft and were consoling them. I was attempting to do the same.

xxxxXXxxxx

"Is she awake yet?" Wyatt asked, walking down from the attic.

"No, she's still dead to the world," Piper replied, crossing her arms, leading Wyatt into the kitchen where his father was making coffee.

"Any word?" Leo asked.

"None."

"Oh."

Sighing, Piper sat at the breakfast table, "I just…I keep thinking of all the times I lost you, trying to put myself in her shoes, but I just can't. I knew that you hadn't died, or were dying. I knew I could get you back. Paige doesn't have that option. The love of her life is dead, and there's nothing any of us can do for her."

"There is," Leo said, hugging his wife, "We can be there for her, and for our nieces and nephews, and we can help them get through this dark time."

"Leo, what if they don't want us to help them?"

"They may not want us to, but they will need us to," Leo answered, kissing Piper on the cheek.

After watching the touching moment between his parents, Wyatt's mind wandered to his Michelle and their Penny. He loved her so much, and he thanked the Gods, Goddesses and anything between here and Heaven for bringing her to him. He had something that he had wanted all his life: A normal family. Just like his parents…just like his aunts.

But now that happiness was drained from him. His uncle was dead. Murdered because he was connected to this family, the Halliwell family. Wyatt remembers all the stories his parents told them of his mother, and his aunt, and of his mother's Grams. He remembered being filled with awe and delight at the stories he was told.

And then he remembered how all those stories ended. With death. It seemed to him that being in love with a magical person lead to heartache and pain for everyone around them.

His mind was drawn to his aunt Paige, lying in a daze on the sofa, eyes closed, stopping the tears from spilling out. She and Henry seemed to be so in love that he couldn't let his mind think of how she was dealing with the news they had gotten.

He turned to his parents again and found them in each other's arms. His mother was in tears. No surprise really, because family was everything to his mother. It was everything to him, too, if he was honest.

"Mom, I'm going to go check on Michelle and Penny… after all that's happened, I just want to be close to my family," he said, as his mother fell out of his father's grasp. He saw the tear streaks on her face and felt his own eyes begin to water.

"OK honey," his mother said, hugging her eldest child gently. "Be careful," She requested. He nodded his agreement. Before orbing home, he hugged his father and decided to visit his aunt. His mother followed him to her.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt whispered, sitting on the edge of the coffee table before Paige's couch. "I'm going home now, but I wanted to say that I am so sorry for you and that I'll miss my uncle."

Wyatt got to his feet and walked past his mother, squeezing her hand shortly before heading to the kitchen and orbing home.

Piper sat in the same place as her son had just moments ago. She placed the mug of coffee that Leo had made down beside her and dabbed at her eyes.

"Paige? Are you okay?"

"I - I…I can't believe Henry's gone," she whispered, looking at the picture of their wedding on the floor.

"I know, honey, but you'll feel better soon, but only if you talk to me, to us. You need to get it out of your system so that you can move on."

"But that's just it… I don't want to move on, and it just hurts…it hurts so much just to think of my life without him in it," Paige gasped, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I know, but what Wyatt said is true. We're all here for you. We want to help you."

Suddenly grabbing the photo album, Paige jumped to her feet.

"Maybe I don't want to be helped…maybe I just want to be left alone," she sobbed, before orbing away.

Sighing, Piper got to her feet and returned to her husband's company, "She's gone. She orbed herself away."

Looking downtrodden, Leo turned to his wife, "Any idea where she's gone?"

Piper shook her head sadly.

"Somewhere we won't think of looking for her."

xxxxXXxxxx

I was right when I said that magic is a blessing and a curse. Paige had gone to where we wouldn't think of looking for her – her parents' grave.

xxxxXXxxxx

Paige sat against the headstone of her parents. Even though she knew they were looking out for her all the time, she knew that being here made it even truer. These were the first people in her heart that she'd lost. Of course she would come here after the realisation that her husband, the love of her life, was murdered in cold blood.

She sat there, trying to gather her thoughts for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was mere minutes when she heard the cries of one of her charges.

"Life never ends, even when it should."

----------------------

**AN: **I have already started on my next Charmed story, which the first chapter has already been posted. It's called 'A New Day', so check it out. Anyways, there is just one chapter, the epilogue, to go.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**AN: **Last chapter. Enjoy it, and check out 'A New Day'.

Chapter Fourteen

**Epilogue**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

xxxxXXxxxx

A few days later, a funeral was held for Henry. We mourned as a family whilst Henry's co-workers and friends arrived at the Manor for the wake. We all remembered the times of glad tidings, and the ones of sorrow that nevertheless made us who we are today.

A few months later, Stephen and Henry Jr. graduated from their senior year first and second in their classes.

Over a few years, Stephen graduated from college summa cum laude. He then proposed to my daughter. She accepted. Seven months later, my family had grown larger again.

Paige still hadn't let go of her memories of Henry, until Glen appeared on her doorstep. With her kids having flown the coop and him already knowing the family secret, she accepted his offer to visit South America. Currently, they've moved in together in a nice little condo in the centre of Argentina.

Billie and Kevin's romance quickly unfolded before us all and nine months later, baby Sara was born. Three months later, they got married in the same church her parents had so many years ago.

Chris and Bianca are currently in the off phase of their on/off relationship, which was, as Chris had called it, epic. Chris had moved out of their shared apartment again yesterday morning, but everyone in the family knew he'd be back with her by the end of the week.

Wyatt gave me my first grandson, who he named Mitchell, in honour of his uncle. Wyatt took over the running of the Magic school once Leo retired fully.

Leo and myself? Well, we signed the house over to Melinda, while we moved to a smaller home by the bay and lived a quiet mundane, normal life.

And still, our life was Charmed.

----------------------

**AN: **I am reminding you of my next Charmed WIP again, as I think it should be given a chance. It's called 'A New Day', so check it out. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. It's been a long ride, but I've enjoyed writing this story.


End file.
